


We Made You

by MushFund



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Songfic, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: Gerald McReary sends off his best drug runner to work with his brother. Things, needless to say, do not go as planned.Based on the song "We Made You" by Eminem.
Relationships: Patrick McReary/Reader
Series: Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We Made You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by a wonderful person over on Wattpad. I really had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you kindly for reading, your time is much appreciated - each hit, kudos, comment go towards making my day - well, my life - just that much better!
> 
> Special thanks to azlyrics.com for providing the words to the song. No copyright infringement is intended.

The afternoon air was already crisp with a slight chill as you pressed the doorbell, the ring echoing faintly into your ears. This was followed by an impressive amount of random shuffling, until the door finally opened, revealing your employer: one fearsome fellow by the name of Gerald McReary.

“Y/N. About time.”, the man grumbled, flinging the door ajar and inviting you in, “Let’s get this done.”

You walked into the apartment, with Gerald slamming the door shut behind you. Having done this so many times before, you were used to his gruff temper and harsh doings. After all, you had been drug running for him since you were a teenager. You leaned against the wall, awaiting further instructions, when another fellow caught your eye, sidling up into the kitchen. You had seen him before - he was Patrick (known more affectionately as Packie), Gerry’s younger brother. Truthfully, you did enjoy coming around to the McReary house to see him. He was handsome, and had a pretty good sense of humor. Plus, he seemed fun to be around, even if he was perpetually under the substance of something. Hey, nobody was perfect.

“Hey, Y/N.” he greeted coolly, nodding his head and slipping you a sly smirk that made your knees weaken.

“Hey, there, Packie.”, you purred, “How’re you doing?”

“I’d be doing a lot better if I knew you weren’t here to work for my dickhead of a brother.”

You snorted at his comment, only to hear a massive slap of Gerald’s hand onto the counter.

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”, Gerry growled, “If it wasn’t for me, you’d be rotting in an alley, needles all through your fuckin’ arm. You’re lucky I’m putting you on this job with someone dependable like Miss Y/N here.”

You blushed as you made eye contact with Packie. You didn’t realize you were going to be put on the job with him - it was unusual for Gerald to do such a thing. Nonetheless, you weren’t going to complain. Some time alone with the man wouldn’t hurt, even if it was on a drug deal. Not exactly an ideal first date.

“Me and Y/N?”, Packie shot you a wink, “Good deal.” Your face flushed as you two met eyes.

_When you walked through the door, it was clear to me (Clear to me!)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (Who they came to see!)_

“Focus, you two. I won’t have anyone screwing this up. I’m paying you to get rid of this smack, not suck each other off. I expect good work if you two want to earn your cut.”

“Got it.”, you nodded, glancing over at Patrick, “You ready, Packie?”

“As I’ll ever be.” he grabbed a large black duffel bag, presumably containing the dope, slinging it over his shoulder.

The pair of you slipped out the door, loading the product into the trunk of Packie’s car. You decided to drive, seeing as Packie was probably high - there was too much at risk to slam into a light pole or, even worse, get pulled over by a cop. Nonetheless, you couldn’t help but stare at the man whenever you reached a pause in that infamous Liberty City traffic, as he stared aimlessly out the window. You knew he was a ladies’ man, and all your friends had warned you he was no good - but what could you say? You clearly had a thing for the bad boys.

_You're a rock star (Baby!)  
Everybody wants you (Everybody wants you)  
Player!  
Who could really blame you? (Who could really blame you?)  
We're the ones who made you!_

The drive passed by in relative silence, with only a few small talks being had about whatever random topic had crossed Packie’s drug-addled mind. It was fun, and you got several laughs in - he was always hilarious to be around, if unintentionally at times. It seemed like no time before you arrived at the docks where the deal was set to go down, parking the car immediately inside the chain-link gate that barricaded off the area from the road.

“Let’s do it.” Packie stated confidently as he exited the vehicle with you in tow, popping the trunk and retrieving the hefty bag.

_Back by popular demand  
Now pop a little Zantac for antacid if you can  
You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand  
How does it feel: Is it fantastic, is it grand?_

You quickly spotted the men - a group of three fellows with steely gazes, guarding a duffel bag full of what was, presumably, (at least hopefully) cash. You had done this many times before, but the tension of these swaps never failed to wear on your nerves. Being with Packie somewhat soothed them - at least you had help were stuff to turn south (and the eye candy wasn’t so bad, either!).

“Let’s see the cash.” Packie demanded confidently, still clutching the drugs precariously. The men glanced at each other, then nodded solemnly, one by one. They murmured something in a foreign language, voices hushed to barely a whisper as one man unzipped the bag, revealing a copious amount of gleaming green bills.

You were about to exchange bags when a flash of silver caught your eye - one of the men had a gun. It seemed they weren’t too willing to part with the cash after all. Your heart raced and your mouth went dry - you felt as if you were about to faint. Sure, you had some close calls in the past, but never where you found yourself inches away from a revolver. 

_BANG!_

A series of gunshots rang in your ear. Blood spattered against the hard ground. And yet, you were still alive. Unless Heaven looked a lot like some miserable factory parking lot. In front of you, the three men lie stiff, all with wounds in varying fatal locations. At your side was Packie, clutching his own pistol, panting. For a junkie, he sure had fast reflexes!

“You saved my life.”, you heaved, attempting to catch your breath, “I… Packie, I don’t know what to say. How’d you do that?”

“I know a trick or two.”, he began to lug the money away, with you taking the bag of drugs for a change, “That was the easy part, y’know. What’ll be real tricky is explaining to my brother why we’ve still got all this smack on our hands.”

“Well, at least we’ve got the money… and our lives.”, you breathed yet another sigh of relief, “How can I ever thank you?”

“I’ve got a few ideas on that matter.” Packie jabbed, to which your face flushed - and not just from the exertion of carrying the bag.

“What?”, you played coy, “That’s awful cocky of you, Patrick. Just assuming you can get in my pants because you played superhero.”

_I know you want me girl, in fact I see ya grin  
Now come in girl!_

“I’ve seen you looking at me.”, he slid back into the passenger seat once the bags were properly stowed away in the trunk, “Don’t play dumb now, baby.”

“Well, alright, hero.”, you began to drive back to the McReary apartment, “Let’s get this home. Then we can… talk.”

Packie seemed very, very excited to ‘talk’. You were, too - so much so that the both of you had forgotten about Gerald. When you each showed up with a bag, he was at first optimistic.

“Two bags of cash?”, the mustached man’s grin grew inhumanly wide, “That’s twice the payout we were expecting.”

“Uh, actually… things didn’t go as planned.”, you and Packie exchanged a nervous glance, “They pulled out a gun while we were trying to exchange stuff. Your brother here shot them all before they could rob us. We’ve got the money, though… isn’t that all that matters?”

“How nice.”, Gerald spat sarcastically, “Patrick McReary, hero of the hour. Seems things always work out well for you bloody lucky bastards… uh, well, good job, nonetheless. You’ll still get your cuts. We’ve just got to find some other braindeads to unload that brown onto.”

“Good.”, you stated decisively, taking Packie’s hand, “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Gerry, we’ve got some catching up to do.”

“For God’s sake, tell me that ‘catching up’ involves a condom.”, Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “I can’t have a fuckin’ pint-size Packie running around here. We McRearys breed like rabbits, and this apartment is too damn full if you ask me.”

Shaking off Gerry’s begrudging comments with a chuckle, you and Packie retreated upstairs to his room, where plentiful thanking was done! When the morning sun rolled in through the window, making you squint your eyes, you awoke in your man’s arms, quite happy as you recalled the events of the night before and glanced at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, for once. Truthfully, you were more in love than you had ever been before.

_And that's why, my love, you never live without  
I know you want me girl  
'Cause I can see you're checkin' me out  
And baby, you know, you know you want me too  
Don't try to deny it, baby, I'm the only one for you_

However, all this admiring must have roused him from his slumber, for you soon felt a finger jammed into your ribcage.

“What was that for?” you picked up a pillow from behind your head and smacked him with it.

“Just seeing if you were awake!” he raised his hands up to defend himself from the feathery assault.

“I had fun last night.”, you trailed a finger down his bare stomach, to which he twitched, “I… I really like you, Packie.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Y/N.”, he settled back into the bed, putting an arm around you and hugging you close, “Will you be my girl?”

“Of course!” you pressed a kiss to his cheek, snuggling in closer. Neither you nor him were perfect, but in that moment - life certainly seemed to be.

_Baby, I think you just met your soulmate!_


End file.
